The present invention relates to loader operator restraint bars for mounting in skid steer loader cabs, wherein the bar is mounted on the rear wall and the front cross member moves upwardly to a non-restraint position and then downwardly to a position where it extends across the lap of an operator sitting on the seat. The restraint bar position can be sensed for use with an operating interlock for the loader such that when the restraint bar is raised, operation of at least some function of the loader is prevented.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,371 illustrates an operator restraint system which has a restraint member that is mounted at the forward side of an operator's cab, and is tied into a control system of the loader.
Rear mounted restraint systems also have been utilized, for example, those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,050,700 and 5,383,532.
The existing rear mounted restraint bars are relatively complex in mounting, and a simplified, easily installed and easily operated restraint for an operator is desired.